The scouts Circumstances
by gully88
Summary: The Scouts & Darien betray Serena. They are all suddenly gone to the Future & can never return. So a few years later, they live ordinary lives.One day they meet Serena again, with no memory of them. Will friendship and love build again with one another?
1. The scouts & Darien's betrayal

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

''What!, your kicking me out! but I am the leader, I am your friend and you betray me! and you Darien, you of all people betray me!'', Serena was pissed

They all had meet at the park, instead at Reye temple as always. Which was abit strange for Serena. But, she just ignored it and though nothing of it.

Now she was standing infront of all of them with pure anger. But deep down inside she was hurt and heartbroken.

''Serena, we need a leader, your not good enough. All your good enough of, is being captured, while the rest of the girls and Darien save you and busy trying to destroy this evil. It was for the best. Your not cut out to be leader. Thats why Reye is now leader, She is strong and intelligent and knows about leadership. I am sorry for this, but its for the best'', Luna explained as she was next to Reye and Darien

''So, you all agreed to this then? even you Amy?'', Serena stared at her so called friend

Amy looked down ashamed but looked up at Serena with no emotions but deep down in her, she felt negative emotions.

''Im sorry Serena'', she whispered softly in the wind

Serena sighed heavily. She looked at Lita, Mina, Amy, Darien, Luna, Reye, & Artemis

''Fine, Here take this then'', Serena said to Reye without emtions. She felt nothing. She felt lifeless and all.

Reye stepped forward and took her equipment that was needed to be a scout. Reye walked backwards and held her head high

''Bye'', Serena said and walked away. Artemis followed Serena

''Artemis, Where are you going?. Your needed here, not with her!'', Luna said in which sounded acidly

''Luna, your job is to protect the scouts and Darien. I am to protect the princess. Goodbye'', He said sadly

Luna walked forward, ''Artemis'', She shouted ,but he didnt turn back, he kept walking and walking. Untill a flash of light went off. The others sheild their eyes, after a few seconds, they saw nothing.No Serena, No Artemis.

''Luna, what just happened?'', Reye asked

Then a blast of light went off. It surrounded the group, untill nothing. They all fell to the floor as darkness took over. They mumbered something unintelligent ,untill you could hear no more.

**I know, I know**

**ITS SHORT**

**I am getting warmed up and longer chapters too**


	2. Their new future

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

**Previously**

**''Luna, what just happened?'', Reye asked**

**Then a blast of light went off. It surrounded the group, untill nothing. They all fell to the floor as darkness took over. They mumbled something unintelligent ,untill you could hear no more.**

When the group woke up, they first looked at one another, to see if they remember anything before they had passed out. They looked around their surroundings and was shocked, that the park was different yet the same. The air and breeze felt different, which they couldn't understand why it felt different to them in the first place.

They all walked around and saw that the place was indeed different and yet the same again. It confused themLot. They went to the arcade that their friend Andrew, runs or use to run. They sat down quietly in the booth and waited to be served.

''This is well freaky! where are we in the . . . timeline'', Lita whispered the last part

Darien and Reye looked up at one another and though, they looked around to see if they could figure out this. Darien looked at one of the booth and there was a newspaper.

He walked to it and picked it up.

His eyes widened and froze

Everyone looked at him and was wondering what was wrong. Reye got up and place her arms around his midsection and whispered in his ear

''Darien, arr you ok?'',she whispered in his ear.

''This is not good Reye. This is not good in anyway'', he said

They both walked back to the group and sit down. Reye looked at Darien worriedly.

''Brace yourself, the date today would be. . .Friday 11Th June 2028'', he read from the paper and he looked up. He saw shocked faces

''What! 10 years!'', Mina shouted. She froze when she saw everyone turn from their meal to her. She blushed and smiled at them and looked away

''10. . freaking. . .years'', she whispered angrily

''How do we get home?'', Amy said

''Luna?'', Reye asked

They all turned their gazes to Luna who swallowed hard. She though of what to do but nothing was to be done

''. . .I don't know. This has never happened before. Come on guys we have to think if we want to go back. Lets rewind our minds and think what has happened'', Luna said in a tone

''Well. . we kicked Serena out, Luna told her that she wasn't leader material, she was pissed, i was upset with the whole think, she gave her things to reye, walked away from us without no tears, Artemis followed, Luna was. . shocked, we all screamed. . '', Lita said softy with tears coming to rise on her eyelids as she though back to that day

''. . Wait. . why did we scream out loud? we saw something. I cant remember what, my head is abit fuzzy'', Mina said

''We saw a light flash from the sky. Serena and Artemis was gone. Then another light went off and we passed out.So my guess is Artemis and Serena are here as well'', Darien said

Amy was checking on her computer about the way to go home and all the information she need. She then froze with the information that had come up. She had flashbacks of Serena. She felt so much guilt, it was growing inside her like a cancer

''Your guys. . would it be wrong if. . we. . changed destiny?'', Amy asked

Everyone turned to her and though. Luna nodded her head for agreement and then she froze and she gasped

''. . .Oh my god. . we changed the future. We changed Destiny'', Luna said

''. . I guess that's really bad'', Reye said as she looked down to her hands in her lap

''Yes it is Reye, You can not trick destiny or change your fate. It cant be done. It comes back 10 folds. This is. . the circumstances of the choice of kicking Serena out'', Luna said sadly

''Well lets fix it, lets find Serena and tell her she is back in, we go back to our time. There, sorted'', Reye smiled at her plan

''Reye, it cant be fixed like that. What if Serena doesn't want to anymore. She always wanted to be a normal girl. Now here she is. A normal 16 year old girl'', Darien said with reasoning

''Look she cant live without us.We are like her life, the thing that makes her days, weeks and even years'', Reye said with reasoning

''I don't think so Reye. The thing that makes her day was seeing us. . . as her friends. And we all betrayed her in the most horrid way. She will never forgive us'', Amy said sadly. Mina put her arm around Amy to comfort her

''We have to look for Serena and Artemis. They must be told of this and they will help on how to go back'', Luna said with dignity that her plan will work but she wasn't a100 on this, but she keep it to herself and hope

* * *

2 and half years went by, and still they hadnt found Serena or Artemis. They knew they were here, but where was the question.

In these 2 and half years. The group had to get jobs for money to pay for food and rent and all others.

Lita worked in a garage and was learning how to fix a car. She was enjoying it too. The guys were great, she knew what she was doing and was doing one hell of a job. She loved it here and some where deep inside of her, she never wanted to leave this place.

Mina and Reye both worked in the same cafe. They had regulars and always had a conversation and a joke with them all. They always had a good time at work. They always though that working was only for money. But it wasnt just that. It was socializing with people at work, experience of some sorts and all. They too didnt want to leave this place

Amy was working in the library. She enjoyed it too. She read all the books she wanted, she liked working with the others who became very great friends. She enjoying talking to everyone, even her boss. They did have a good time and they all work hard too. Of course, Amy didn't want to leave this place either.

Darien was working at juniors school as the teachers assistant. He help the children with maths, spelling and cooking and reading and all that. He enjoyed and he felt like he was achieving something in life. He enjoyed being with the children.He felt free then ever. And he wished that he could stay here forever.

And then there was Luna, who was always at home. She lived with Lita and Amy. Darien, Reye and Mina had another place that was a floor up in there apartment. Luna truly wanted to go home.

They meet new friends and went out like saturday nights and drink and dance.

That was when they saw her

She was in a black dress, high heels and her hair in thick curls. She was Wearing Little make up here and there. She was surrounded by female friends.

They were laughing and taking shots of spirit drinks. Having cocktails and god know what.

Darien and girls froze and watched her with her 'new' friends. They wanted to go over there, but they couldn't.

Not yet anyways.

**So what you think**

**this story has been in my head for awhile now**

**and i am thrilled that its all coming out of my wild head**

**lol**


	3. Don't you forget about me

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

**Previously**

**That was when they saw her**

**She was in a black dress, high heels and her hair in thick curls. She was Wearing Little make up here and there. She was surrounded by female friends.**

**They were laughing and taking shots of spirit drinks. Having cocktails and god know what.**

**Darien and girls froze and watched her with her 'new' friends. They wanted to go over there, but they couldn't.**

**Not yet anyways.**

Suddenly a voice came over from the music and a man spoke that was a DJ

''Now ladies and gentlemen, no introduction, Serena Willis. Serena, come up here and sing for us'', he asked

The girls and Darien all stood ape at what was said. They turned towards Serena direction and saw her friends pushing Serena towards the stage. She walked on stage and grabbed a microphone and smiled shyly

''Hey everyone. This is a new song that i wrote. Hope you like. James, music please'', She smiled at the Dj who smiled sexily at her

The music started and it was soft and full of harmony and peace. Then her angelic voice came on and everyone in the place all came quiet and listened to the words that was sad and yet peaceful and charming

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget about me?**_

Darien listened with his heart and felt a throb in his heart. He felt the words torn in his body. The girls were all shocked and felt sadden by the words and the sound of the song that effected them. Also were to shocked, for Serena, they didn't know she could sing. And here she was singing her heart out that made them all fell even more depressed by this.

_**We were soft and young  
In a world of innocence**_

Serena sang her heart and soul into her song. She had no idea were it came from. There was a place inside her that was crying out into the words that she spoke. She had no memory what so ever after she had stumbled across of girls that took her in and made her like family, rather then friends

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget our dreams?**_

_**Now you've gone away  
Only emptiness remain**_

Serena hummed and everyone was staring at her in awe. They were surprised at the softness in her words and hums that were young. Darien was amazed most of all with her. She sang like a angel and he knew that her voice would haunt him day and night.

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget about me?**_

The girls smiled at Serena. They were so shocked they couldn't believe that she could just go up there and sing. They enjoyed listening to her sing. They could listen to her sing all of there lives and never grow tired of it.

_**We were soft and young  
In a world of innocence**_

Everyone was enjoying her performance and they enjoyed listening to this Serena

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget our dreams?**_

_**Now you've gone away  
Only emptiness remain**_

and Serena hummed again with elegance. She looked into most everyone souls and they understood what she was feeling. Lost, alone and happy

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget about me?**_

_**We were soft and young  
In a world of innocence**_

Serena suddenly felt like half of her was lost and she also felt happy and secure on the stage singing. It was like she was born to it. She suddenly though that mmaybe, she was always a singer, someone who can sing but kept it private to herself. She enjoyed this and she was only doing it for a month singing in this club.

She was on her last part and she was going to make them feel the words, the tune and the meaning, even though she couldnt understand the meaning herself. But maybe she would. Hopefully.

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget our dreams?**_

_**Now you've gone away  
Only emptiness remain**_

As she was coming to an end, she sang it as barely as a whisper

_**Don't you forget about me?  
Don't you forget about me?**_

The music faded and she stood there and curtsy and left the stage.Then she heard a loud applause. She smiled. As she walked back to her friends. They hugged and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Males came forward and asked if they could buy her a drink and she just said

''Yes, why not?''

* * *

Darien and the girls had to sit down and they talked

''I had no idea that Serena could sing'', Reye said as she looked towards her friend who was getting drinks from handsome men

''I know. She never sung before in the time'', Darien said softly

He had no idea that she could sing. He was her boyfriend and he didnt even know she could sing. Some how he felt abit upset about that fact

''I guess we don't know alot about her. I mean 2 and half years we been here. maybe she learnt to sing'', Reye explained

''No, after the song, i say she been singing for maybe years. It must take lots of practise like that. Since she was a child i guess'', Amy said as she sipped her drink

''I guess you're right. But why didn't she tell us?'', Lita asked

''maybe because we were fighting and all that. Didn't have time or something'', Reye said

''I loved the song, and she wrote it. Some how i felt as if the words were some how to us and yet some how she was missing apart of herself. I could sense her feelings'', Mina said and took a glance at Serena who was laughing with her friends.

She suddenly felt jealousy of the friends that were there. It should be them lot and Darien buying Serena her drinks, not strangers like that.

Suddenly everything that was loud was turned quiet. They all confusingly turned to look that everyone had frozen.

''What the. . .'', Darien said

''What the hell is going on?'', Reye demanded

''I can be of help'', a voice said

Everyone turned and saw sailor Pluto. Everyone stared at her and was shocked and some how happy.

''Sailor pluto? what are you doing here?'', Amy asked

Sailor Pluto smiled at her, ''I guess your wondering what is going on. Right?'', she said amusingly

''Damn right yes! why are we in this part of the time line? why cant we go back to our time and why the hell after all these years you decided to... drop in out of the blue'', Darien hissed through his teeth

Sailor pluto looked on amusingly

''Lets go back to Luna and i shall gladly explain Darien. Time will be stopped and i bring you right back and set time going again. Come'', she said

They all disappeared into the front room of Amy and Lita's. Luna screamed abit and then looked wide eyes ar Pluto

''Sailor pluto?'', she said softly

''You want to know whats going on, don't you?'', she asked

''We don't know what is going on. So you better explain fast'', Darien said angrily. All the girls became angered as well and listen for Pluto explanation

''I shall and you all willlisten. These are your mistakes and you have to get use to them. For this is your time now'', She said

''WHAT!'', They all screeched at her

**he ****he**

**cliffhanger!! always wanted to do one hell of a one :)**

**now thesong that Serena sung was in fact by **

**Era called Don't you forget**

**I just loved the song**

**anyways next chapter coming soon for i update everyday one or two**

**not sure yet**

**well... enjoy**


	4. To the new future

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

**Previously**

**''We don't know what is going on. So you better explain fast'', Darien said angrily. All the girls became angered as well and listen for Pluto explanation**

**''I shall and you all will listen. These are your mistakes and you have to get use to them. For this is your time now'', She said**

**''WHAT!'', They all screeched at her**

Pluto sighed, ''You all cant go back. This is now your time. You changed the future and the circumstances is this'', she said

''Well lets change the circumstances. How? How can we change this outcome?'', Reye demanded

''You cant change any circumstances'', she said sadly to them

''Ok so explain to us about this mess that... we made?'', Luna asked with respect

Everyone all sat down and waited to listen to Pluto to explain this situations. So many emotions were all rising and they just wanted to go back to their regular lives, see their families and their friends. But knew that they cant.

''This is not the first time i have been in this part time line. You see, as you all know Serena is here. I went to Serena for she shouted my name out, and i couldn't deny my princess now, can i? She told me what had happened. . .'', Pluto was cut off by angry Reye

''... And said this and that, and you two brought us all here to PAY!, I knew it, its her fault. Once i see her and will make sure she remember and the beatings i will give her'', She spat out with clenched hands

''As much as i can say you go ahead and do it but i wont for Serena was not in blame. You all are'', she said with coldness rising up in her throat

''Serena wanted me to take away the pain from the betrayal of her protectors and so call friends and boyfriend. But, i couldn't deny her wish. So i took all of her memories of you and everything she knows. The reason you are all here is because you changed the direction you all was leading. Why? Explain why you kicked your leader out, Luna'', she demanded

Luna was shocked but composed herself.

''I though it best, she was only a princess, i didn't know this would happen'', Luna said sadly and looked down

''Serena was and still is leader..'', Pluto again was cut off by angry Reye

''... I am the leader now! and i am always will be. She is weak and a princess. She always gets captured and we all risk our necks for ourselves and now hers. A leader is to protect us...'', She was cut off

''... And she risked her neck for yours to protect you, she didn't care about hers did she? She has helped all of you and you throw her away. You say a leader is to protect you, you all are to protect the princess. That was your duty and you did not protect her, you hurt her and you all have no right. She is and always will be leader. she says who is in and who is out. Not the other way round'', Pluto shouted

''Sailor Pluto, i is my fault. I know this and yet i was blinded by the mission that i hurt the person who was to protect all long. Please forgive me'', Luna said sadly

Pluto smiled at the royally adviser kindly

''Luna, we all make mistakes. Our prides is a sin. You need no forgiveness from me. But, however you need someone else's forgiveness. You need Serena's'', she said

Darien who was quiet all the time and listened to what had happen and how things are. He knew he had to apologise to Serena and he pray to god she forgive him and the girls

''How are we to tell her we sorry if she doesn't remember us and all?'', Darien asked politely

''Well your no longer friends, right? Well i say to let her forgive you, is to befriend her. And i am sure she would let you all be friends of hers'', she said

''What about any attacks?'', Mina asked

''You have not got any powers now'', she said again sadly to them

''What do you mean, Sailor Pluto?'', Amy asked shockingly

''You have no more powers until Serena remembers and when crystal Tokyo appears. You all have regular lives like normal people do. I say, you treasure it with you before leading and all the wars'', she explained

''When will crystal Tokyo be here?'', Darien asked

''When Serena is 25 im afraid. That has always been the way for the moon family. She will be crowned, both of you and you will lead the world for centries'',She smiled calmly at them

''What about ... Artemis'', Luna asked

''He has been watching over Serena as i asked him to. He remembers you all. So do not fear'', She looked out the window and closed her eyes

''Sailor Pluto, are you OK?'', Mina asked

''I must go back to my time now. Remember what i said and please enjoy your lives before the wars and all come. I am afraid to say that... peace will not come so soon after the coronation of the king and Queen'', she sadly. She shimmered out and was now gone

Darien and the girls came back to the night club and we in the space that they we in before they ere rushed off. They breathed in and out and then music and noises and all came on and time moved

''So ... now we know what has happen and why we have come. We best live normal before the coronation'', Darien sighed and rubbed his eyes

''To the new future'', Amy said and held her drink up smiling

Mina looked and smiled at her and she nodded her head in agreement,held her glass up ''To the new future'', she said cheerfully

Lita laughed,'' To the new future'', she held her drink up also

Darien looked at Reye and smiled. Reye blushed

''To the new future'', He said smiling

''To the new future guys'', Reye smiled also.

They said their cheers and drank for their new future and also all that came. They order another drink and they all went on the dance floor and danced. Darien danced with every one of the girls. They had a good time and enjoyed their night.

Sometime around 2 in the moring they were really tired, so they went to get some food from knockers foodbar. They went in and ordered their food. They waited and then Serena came in the door. Smiling and very drunk.

''God Serena you are sooo drunk. You got work in the morning remember!'', her friend Jemma said smiling as she was holding Serena up

''I am just tipsy, i shall be fine. I am hungry'', she sturted

''Fine go and be own your own, i am having a drag'', She said and walked outside and lit her fag up and smoked

Darien and the girls watched Serena standing their and choosing what to order. She was concentrating very hard about it. Reye and the girls nudged Darien to talk to Serena and be friend her

Darien walked up behind her and looked at what there was to eat and smiled. He turned to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear

''I recommend, Chips and coleslaw with sprinkled mushrooms'', he said Serena jumped about and laughed and played along

''Don't like mushrooms or Coleslaw. What else do you recommend?'', she said flirting

Darien knew she didn't like Mushrooms or Coleslaw. But he wanted to have a conversation and it was working

He smiled again and leaned more into her. Her back was against his hard chest and she could feel his muscles under his shirt

''What about, chicken burger and salad with prawns?'', he asked and breathed in her scent. She smelt like strawberry and Cinnamon, which was a new scent and yet it did remind him that she had in fact smelt like that but faintly

''Dont like prawns either. But i shall go with what you recommended'', she laughed

''and that would be?'', he asked and his hands were placed on her hips

''Chicken burger and salad'', she spun around and faced him. They eyes locked with one another. She smiled and his heart fluttered and butterflies were in his stomach

''Chicken burger and Salad. Sounds good. But is it what you want?'', he purred

Serena just laughed and smiled more

''Whats your name?'', she asked politely

''Darien Shields. And you are ?'', he asked kindly as he held his hand out to shake hers

''Serena Willis'', He frowned to himself. That wasn't her last name but he keep it to himself.

As Serena held his hand in hers, electricity went up her arm and over her body .She felt hot all over and she was flushed

''Nice to meet you. Are you new here?'', she asked

''Nope been here for 2 and half years now. Moved ... from the north. There ...'', he pointed at the girls who smiled, '' ... these are my friends who moved with me. That's Reye, Mina, Amy and Lita ...'', he pointed to each girl and they smiled

''Hi'', Serena said at the girls

''Hi'', They all said. Serena smiled and turned towards Darien who was looking at her with a smirk. She smiled at him

''Well ... i better order before it closes. Thanks for the recomendations ... Darien'', she purred. She turned and walked away to the counter

Darien turned and saw the girls doing signs to go and get Serena number. He sighed and walked towards Serena

''Serena'', he said

She turned and smiled

''Darien'', she said

''I was wondering if you wanted to come and get some coffee with me tomorrow and later go have dinner and some dancing'', he said in confidence and he leaned on the counter and leaned towards her. Serena blushed

''Well I am working tomorrow at the orphanage down town and i don't get off till 7'', She explained

''How about dinner then? I can pick you up after work, drive you home. Leave you to get ready, come back at 8:15pm and then go. What you say?'', he asked

''OK then. Its a date'', She smiled and turned away from him. She was blushing Scarlet

He leaned in towards her ear and smiled, ''See you then ... Serena'', he purred her name out. She felt him move away and she smiled secretly

''Its a date'', she said in her head

**what you think?**

**good huh?**

**next chapter soon**


	5. Serena's morning

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

**Previously**

**''How about dinner then? I can pick you up after work, drive you home. Leave you to get ready, come back at 8:15pm and then go. What you say?'', he asked**

**''OK then. Its a date'', She smiled and turned away from him. She was blushing Scarlet**

**He leaned in towards her ear and smiled, ''See you then ... Serena'', he purred her name out. She felt him move away and she smiled secretly**

**''Its a date'', she said in her head**

The next morning, Serena woke up with one hell of a headache and she moaned loudly. Rubbing her temples to relax her head. Suddenly her white cat jumped up to comfort her.

Arty, was his name. She found him following her and she decided to keep the cat. Arty sat next to her head and looked up at her with eyes that were concern. She smiled and scratched his ear. His head tilted on the side. Enjoying the feeling.

''Oh Arty, you cute fur ball. I am fine. I had one hell of a night, last night. How are you today?'', She asked softly

Arty just laid there and did a soft, quiet purr. She smiled and kissed his head

''Hungry?'', she asked

She jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen, with Arty following her. She too his bowl on floor and placed it on her counter. She got his food and placed in his bowl. She put his bowl on the floor and put her kettle on.

Suddenly her phone rang

She went to get her phone and picked up

''Hello?'', she said tiredly

''Hello, Serena. Jemma here'', a voice said

''Oh heya hun. Jemma, what the hell did I drink last night? I feel like a trunk bashed my head in'', she said

''Oh Serena, I could tell ya, but i have no idea chick'', Jemma laughed

Serena just sighed heavily

''So. Whens the date?'', Jemma asked

Serena blinked in confusion. Date. She didn't have a date today.

''Date! What date?'', Serena asked her friend

''Hello, The date! Last night in the food bar, a guy asked you on a date and you said ,yes.He is picking you up after work. You couldn't stop talking about it'', Jemma said amusingly

''I dont remember. Who is it?'', She asked

''Darien. You said a guy Darien asked you out on a date. You had stars in your eyes'', Jemma said teasingly

''Darien'', She said softly

Artemis, known as Arty looked up suddenly in shock. He jumped on the counter and was face to face with Serena. She just stroked him

''Yes. You are going right?'', Jemma said

''But ... I dont know him. I dont just say yes to a date, to a guy i met for 2 ,no 1 minute or even less. He could be a killer, rapist or something'', Serena said horrified

''Serena. That is the point of a date! to know the damn guy first. If not you make an excuse and run like the wind. Why not i phone you like in 20 minutes into the date to see how it goes. If it ain't doing good and he creeps you out, then make an excuse like ... a friend was in an accident or ... a friend needs my help on ... men trouble. I don't know something'', Jemma explained

Serena knew her friend wanted for her to go on this date. Why? she had no idea

''Fine, you better phone me or i will make sure that everyone knows about your rash on your ass and thighs'',Serena warned

''Serena! you know that ain't true and you know it'', Jemma wined

Serena grinned evily. Artumis looked puzzled

''I know that, you know that, but the lovely blokes wont know that now will they?'', She said teasingly

''Alright, alright i will phone you. He is picking you up after work, dropping you home to get ready and he re pick you up for a date. Ok'', Jemma Sighed

Blackmail. By her own friend and all. She hated it and she knew Serena was evil with it.

''Good. Now i got to get ready for work. I got a couple who want to adopt a 5 - 8 year old child. See you when ever. Call me or else OK?'', She said sternly

''I will and promise. Now have a good day and i phone you when you get home and you can tell me when you want e to ring you, ok'', Jemma said

''Good. Bye'', Serena said

''Bye Serena'', then she Hung up

Serena sighed

She looked at Artemis and groaned

''Well Arty. Got go to work and then ... a date with someone i cant even remember. Darien. Nice name i think. Hope he's cute'', she smiled abit

She stroked his back and went to put her work clothes on. She did herself a coffee and then left for work

**Short **

**I know! but i be updating 2 chapters today and**

**the next one will be longer**

**I PROMISE :)**


	6. Darien and Serena's date part 1

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

**Previously**

**She looked at Artemis and groaned**

**''Well Arty. Got go to work and then ... a date with someone i cant even remember. Darien. Nice name i think. Hope he's cute'', she smiled abit**

**She stroked his back and went to put her work clothes on. She did herself a coffee and then left for work**

Sarah had finished work and she was extremely tired. Doing paper work for adoption, playing with the children in their playground, orders to make for food, clothes and bedding and other things that children needed

She was waiting outside for her 'Date'

She was extremely nervous and though she might just throw up on the side of the road of thinking of what he look like and all. She was clearly nervous in deed. She was shaking and had butterflies in her stomach

Suddenly her phone went off and saw it was jemma on the other line

''Hello Jemma, he not here yet!'', She breathed out

''Oh, i though he be here by now. What time is it. Oh you got 3 minutes yet doll'', She said happily

''Or maybe he totally forget and i can just relax my ass off and a have a nice long soak, with a glass of hot milk and snuggle up in bed with Arty and watch TV'', Serena said hopefully and then she froze.

A red sports car came by and stopped right in front of her

'' ... Serena? ...'', jemma asked

Serena tongue froze and her eyes were wide.

Darien got out of the car and smiled. He had flowers with him. Roses, in fact. He came towards her

''Jemma, i got to go. My date is here. Call me later ok'', she hung up

Darien was smiling as he walked closer to Serena. He stopped in front of her and handed her the roses

''Hey, these are for you. You ready for me to drop you off home?'', He handed her the flowers and waited for her response

''Oh, they lovely. Thank you ... Darien'', she smiled and smelled the roses

''Your very welcome. Come on then lets go and glamour you up. I have a surprise for you'', he breathed out

he walked to the passengers side and opened the door for her, and waited for her to go inside. She walked slowly to his side and got in. He shut the door like a gentlemen

He got on his side, and started the engine and they drove off

Serena looked at him. He was so handsome that she wondered how on earth could she forget him. Maybe this was luck that she met her prince charming. He asked where she lived and she told him the address. They were silent for about 2minutes from the awkwardness

''So ... Darien. Whats your last name?'', She asked

''Darien Sheilds'', he smiled at her and then back at the road

''Whats your age then?'', she asked trying to make a conversation

''Im 22 and your age?'', he laughed. Serena blushed shyly

''Im 18'', she spoke softly

''God its been a while since i been at that age. Of course'', he said

''Of course. So where is the surprise anyways? what are we going to be doing?'', Serena asked

''Well its a surprise where am taking you to dinner. After we are going to the club that you sang at. Which i must say, you have a gorgeous voice'', he looked at her and held her gaze. Serena had goosebumps up her arms

''Aww thanks. I usually sing there. I love it'', she said shyly

''So your a singer and help children at the orphanage. How long you been doing that for?'', he asked

''Well, i been working there for about a year. Then i got a promotion because my old boss wanted to quit. She though i was the best candidate to replace her for i had a quality that she hardly saw in the others'', she spoke

''And what was this quality that she saw you as?'', he asked as he wondered what it might of been

''A peoples person and someone who has an easiness about them that people feel easy around and able to talk to them'', she said

''well she got my vote about that. You are easy to talk to'', he said as he looked at her again. She blushed

''Thanks'', she simply said

The drive was over and he walked her up to her apartment. She thanked him and all. He said he be back soon and told her to dress her best. She smiled and went to get ready

she soaked in her bath. Got dried and dressed. She picked out a red dress that came to her knees. It had sleeves and showed her figure off. She had her hair curled and was half up and curls fell in front of her face on the sides and down her back. She put perfume on and all and was ready and Darien would be here soon

suddenly the door bell rang and she smiled. She checked her appearence and walked out her room

* * *

Darien was dressed in his best shirt that was dark blue which brough his eyes out. He wore a pair of dark jeans and black shoe's that were really comfy.

He looked at his watch and had like 2 and half hours before he met everyone at the club. Then the door opened and he felt like his heart could burst.

She was beautiful

too beautiful and more

older then the last time in the park

''Hey'', she spoke softly

''Hey. You look beautiful, Serena'', he complimented

She smiled and blushed. She asked him in and said she be back in a minute. She went to her room and got her purse sorted and all. While Darien was in her living room.

Pictures were everywhere nearly with her friends, pictures of landscapes and all. The room was small but very cosy. He smiled. She was independent

Artemis came in from Serena room and jumped on the counter.

Darien stared at awe. He came closer to the cat.

''Artimus?'', he asked as he gazed at the cat

''Darien, how are you? its so good to see someone i know. How is everyone? hows Luna? how on earth are you here ... in this time?'', he spoke quickly, but Darien got all that

''Well the same as you two ... i think. Everyone is fine and well. Luna misses you but she fighs to be strong. Everyone misses you. And Serena. Sailor pluto told us what happened and well here we are trying set things on the right path ... i hope'',

Serena walked in

''OK I'm ready. Oh, i see you met Arty'', she smiled as she came towards them. She stroked her cat and kissed his head. She looked up at Darien and he smiled

He offered his arm and she took it

They walked to the door and left

It was indeed was a surprise

Darien took them to a sushi bar near the sea and candle light was set and rose petals on the table that was spread out

They talked and talked and laughed. Darien realised that Serena had indeed changed while here alone. She grown up beautifully and soon she was to be Queen of the world. He just hope she let him in her life again.

He knew he didnt deserve to

But he wanted to try again

He had been a fool, thinking she was to young for him. Maybe she was but hey, she was not that young. As he got to know her, the more he cared for her more. And hopefully love more

Serena was enjoying her date. She felt easy with him and she hoped to have more dates with him.

Hopefully

It had been awhile since her last boyfriend and he cheated on her. Aaron. His name was, and she could still feel rejection and hurt from the way he treated her. The last she heard of him was that he went to Europe somewhere and became a millionaire. She had no idea what happened.

And she didn't care

Now it was Darien. She could trust him. It was hard for her to trust someone. And she hoped that she would see alot more of him. He made her smile, laughed. She liked him

Alot

and it was only half of the date

She wondered by the end of this evening, that she might start to fall for him

Not in love with him

Not yet maybe

But she call fall abit. I mean she was young right. He seemed like a guy to trust. He wasnt like Aaron

was he?

**Okay that was the 1st part**

**now the 2nd part is her meeting the girls again **

**:) cant wait to start it soon :)**

**see ya soon **


	7. Serena's 2 choices

**The scouts Circumstances**

**by**

**Gully88**

* * *

Darien and Serena were at the club where Serena sang at. Darien held her hand and lead the way. They were their meeting the girls again, and knew this would be a great night to... be friends again

Darien spotted them at the same table the other night

Darien and Serena got at the table and smiled

''Hey guys, this is Serena. Serena this Reye, Amy, Lita & Mina'', Darien said to her

He held a chair out to Serena and she sat down. All the girls just smiled at her and Serena smiled back fora few seconds. Darien ask the girls for what drinks that they want. They told him and he went to the bar for the order. Serena watchs Darien move to got to the bar. She was left with his friends.

The girls asked Serena questions about her life and She answered them. They all ask questions about nearly everything. They all got on great and were laughing when Darien came back with the drinks on a tray.

''Here you go girls''

And they all said at the same time;

''Thanks Darien'', said Mina and Lita

''Thank you darien'', said Amy

''Cheers darien'', said Serena

''Thanks'', Reye said

Again they all started chatting again. They all laughed and teased. Serena was having a good time and she would sneak peaks at Darien and she seemed to always catch him stare at her. She looked away quickly

All the girls got asked to dance and Serena and Darien danced

As they danced, Serena felt safe in his arms. Serena smiled secretly to herself. She never wanted to leave his arms, never ever ever.

Again they went to the tab;e and ordered more drinks. They were having a real good night. Soon they were off now for it was around 2 and they were all tipsy. They grab abit to eat. The girls a xi at home and Darien took Serena home and they walked home

As they got to her door she smiled to Darien. He Lent down towards her face to reach her lips. Their lips met and Serena melted and suddenly flash's came to her

_''Serena, i think its for the best. Please don't cry. I hate it to see you cry'', Darien said sadly_

_He wanted to met Serena and end their relationship. They met at the big park were they be alone_

_''Is it another girl, Darien? if it is please tell me so i know?'', Serena said. Her heart breaking_

_''No Serena'', he said_

_''Liar'', She said coldly_

_''Its not ... '', Serena cut in_

_''Its Reye. I saw you two together in the park linked in arms. I know what i saw Darien and your lieing. I hate liars Darien and i guess that means i hate you'', She said to him and she turned away from him. He grabbed her arm and shook her_

_''Listen to me. I am not that sort of bloke that does that to a girl. She saw me in the park and came to talk. She walked with me and that's all Serena. I would never do that to you'', he said angrily_

_''Then explain to me why you want to break up? i want to know. Is it me? did i do something wrong or didn't do something?you have to tell me what i did wrong?'', she demanded_

_''FINE!'', he shouted_

_He let go of her arm and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair_

_''Serena, your just a kid. You need to ... '', she cut him off_

_'' ... grow up'', she said sadly_

_''Look you are going to be Queen of the world. You still have to have a childhood before you protect the universe, Look i may seem horrible, but i just ... '', again she cut him off_

_'' ... dont want to be with me. I that it?'', she angrily spat_

_'' will you let me fucking tell you!'', He shouted at her. He eyes widened when she froze and her eyes widened_

_''Serena ... I'm sorry. Your not making this easy for me'', he sighed heavily_

_''Then i make it easy by turning around and going home. Walking away from this relationship that you wanted. You asked me out Darien. I didn't ask you. I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!... '', She screamed at him and he winced_

_He just stared at her._

_''You sound just like them Darien'', Darien looked confused_

_''The girls, Reye, Mina, Lita and even Amy.' I need to grow up, your such a cry baby'. You however made me feel that i can be myself. You were the one that made me forget about what they though of me Darien'', She sighed sadly.Her tears fell down now and Darien just wanted to wipe them away and kiss her eyes_

_''I didnt chooe this life Darien. It choose me! .I grew up becuase they made me! I cant have my childhood back Darien. It gone since i turned sailor moon.You cant give me back my childhood Darien. You dont have that power'', she said sadly_

_They stayed in silence_

_''Their is a scouts meeting at Reye's temple tonight. I suggest you be there to know what is going on and help us with this mission. Its just work now between us. Nothing more. I'm going home. Bye Darien'', she turned away from him and walked away with her head held high._

_''What!, your kicking me out! but I am the leader, I am your friend and you betray me! and you Darien, you of all people betray me!'', Serena was pissed_

_They all had meet at the park, instead at Reye temple as always. Which was abit strange for Serena. But, she just ignored it and though nothing of it._

_Now she was standing in front of all of them with pure anger. But deep down inside she was hurt and heartbroken._

_''Serena, we need a leader, your not good enough. All your good enough of, is being captured, while the rest of the girls and Darien save you and busy trying to destroy this evil. It was for the best. Your not cut out to be leader. That's why Reye is now leader, She is strong and intelligent and knows about leadership. I am sorry for this, but its for the best'', Luna explained as she was next to Reye and Darien_

_''So, you all agreed to this then? even you Amy?'', Serena stared at her so called friend_

_Amy looked down ashamed but looked up at Serena with no emotions but deep down in her, she felt negative emotions._

_''Im sorry Serena'', she whispered softly in the wind_

_Serena sighed heavily. She looked at Lita, Mina, Amy, Darien, Luna, Reye, & Artemis_

_''Fine, Here take this then'', Serena said to Reye without emtions. She felt nothing. She felt lifeless and all._

_Reye stepped forward and took her equipment that was needed to be a scout. Reye walked backwards and held her head high_

_''Bye'', Serena said and walked away. Artemis followed Serena_

Serena pulled away and closed her eyes tight. Her memories were coming back all her friends like Milly and Melvin. Her mum, dad and Sammy. Her school, teachers, Andrew.

''Serena are you ok?''Darien asked worriedly

He went to move forward but Serena stepped back. She sighed and tears came to her eyes. What year is it?'', she asked him

Darien shocked that Serena had her memories back. He moved forward to touch her and she stepped back again

''Dont!'', she whispered

Darien heartbroken looked at her

''Don't touch me. Go home'', she turned to the door and opened and closed it quickly before Darien could force his way in. He started banging and banging on the door

''Serena, Serena baby open the door.PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!'',Darien shouted

Serena cried as she fell to the floor.

All she wanted was to erase them from her mind. Looking at Darien again, she still felt hurt, rejected and angered by him. She laid on the door and listened to Dariens pleads

''Serena baby please open the door.Let me explain. I love you, i do and i am sorry i pushed you away!. Just open the door. Please'', he sounded so broken

Serena had a choice

She could let him in and let him explain the situation. But she out her heart in everything and let him break her heart again

or

She could leave him out there and never look at him again.She would be alone. Even more alone

What could she do? She just stood up and ...

**hahahahahaha**

**i am sooooo evil**

**sorry guys but i had to do it :) It was the only way for the next chapter to work**

**and its going to be DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!**


End file.
